


If it burns its passion

by Red_Lover27



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lover27/pseuds/Red_Lover27
Summary: Can the mandalorian fix what has been broken
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	If it burns its passion

You looked out at the bar, empty as could be so your mind started to wonder. Specifically it began to wonder about a certain human, one covered in Armour head to toe. Damn you hated that tin head. He left a year ago with no word whatsoever. Just left your heart in pieces on the floor with no one to pick them up but your damn self. Fuck you wanted, no needed to hit this man but something in your heart just couldn't do it. You loved this man, had the entire time you were together, and still do.

Damn it hurts to admit that one. Your mind drifted to all the sweet words he whispered late at night when the both of you were snuggled up in his bunk. Then thoughts turned to the reasons you were in his bunk to begin with and your body started heating up. You couldn't deny the strange physical attraction you had to this man, all the muscle underneath the beskar. 

As thoughts of how his hands caressed your body in all the right spots made their usual appearance then the door to your cantina opened. It took your mind a few seconds to catch up with what was happening.

"We're closed, and if you even think of robbing this place I'll put a blaster shot between your eyes before you can say a word." You called over your shoulder.

"Seeing as I'm the one that taught you how to shoot in the first place, I do not doubt your skill." That tone, that modulated tone hit your ears and tears threatened to fall.

"What in the fuck do you want!?" 

"To talk." Your body now turning to face the intruder.

"I don't have a damn thing to say to your sorry ass." Anger bubbling just below the surface. "A year, a fucking year you left without so much as a word. And now you want to talk. Fuck you. Why should I listen to what comes out of your damn helmet?"

"Because of this." Din set a bounty puc on the counter of the bar and was interrupted before he could turn it on.

"That's why I've not heard from you for a year? A damn bounty. You are unbelievable." Holding in most of your anger you tried to keep the straightest face possible.

Din held up his hand in defense and touched the puc, lighting up the face of the bounty. Head reeling for a few minutes before nausea set in. "Is that me? Who would even put out a bounty for me?"

“It was a bar patron from a while back. She was displeased that you were not able to offer her special treatment and went off the deep end."

"Are you talking about that spoiled bitch that came in the cantina demanding I clear everyone else out for just her?" His stupid helmet just slowly nodded. "Are you fucking serious? So what I guess you're here to finally take me in or what?"

"No meshla, that is what I've spent all this time trying to fix. I'm so sorry I left without a word,but I truly did not know it was going to take that long." Din was truly about to start begging and your resolve was breaking.

"Something, hell anything would have been better than nothing." Pulling your arms close to you, your body finally gave and shook violently. Tears falling hot against your cheek making their way to the floor. Din tried to lessen the gap between the two of you, his arms wide and oh so tempting. You wanted to feel his beskar embrace once again. So many nights it brought you comfort and right now you wanted that comfort once more.

"I want to hit you, hard. Maker you fucking asshole." Your body shook violently now, sobs catching in your throat. "Fuck I hate you and want to be so close at the same time." Hiccups start to take over any chance you open your mouth.

"Please cyar'ika, anything. I will do absolutely anything for you at this moment. But please just let me hold you and begin to make up for what I did." Evident in his voice that tears are pouring for him as well. "I never want to leave your side again for as long as the Maker gives us."

You try to wipe the wetness from your eyes to at least find the bucket you were wanting to smack. "Din, do you truly think you can walk back in here after a year and instantly be part of my life again. What the hell kind of guarantee do I have you won't just up and leave after you get in my pants."

"This my love," you finally looked through your tears once a strange hissing noise hit your ears. "I have loved you since day one meshla, I truly have." His voice is as smooth as honey and just as thick. Those eyes, such a beautiful shade of brown and full of fear. "I never want to leave your side again cyare. I promise whatever problems come our way, we will fight together."

"That's a good beginning, Din." 

"I'm serious cyare. I want you as my riddur and I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you, I'll be ok."

"Din, ok now more tears. Please let's just go upstairs and to bed for the night. Im still angry and wait what does riddur mean anyway?"

"It means spouse."

"Yep bedtime. When we do this I want a clear head. I never really stopped loving you but I want happy memories attached to the day we marry. Not one that brings us to tears every time we think of it."

"Fair enough cyar'ika. Can I at least hold you all night?"

"I don't know but I do want to sleep in the same bed as you tonight."

"Anything for you my heart. We do this your way. I want you for the rest of our lives and I'm willing to do anything to make that happen." You finally let go and grabbed the love of your life and attached yourself to his person. Din's strong arms wrapped around you to let know he was staying right where he belongs. 

The both of you eventually made it to your bed and curled up with one another all night. True to his word Din exchanged vows with you in the morning and kept his promise to stay right beside you all life long.


End file.
